Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills – 5 – Death & Rebirth
by unclescar
Summary: The conclusion to my Mysterious Stranger Series. The final battle takes place


**Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills – 5 – Death & Rebirth**

Danny opened his eyes and looked at the clock; the alarm would go off in about another thirty minutes. He looked to his left to see Isaac still sleeping and he got an idea; he was awake with a hard on and he had wanted to top Isaac but wasn't sure if he would go for it but he was hard and horny so he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and once he was ready he slowly and steadily moved into position.

Isaac's eyes flew open the second he felt what Danny was starting to do, "about damn time" he said and smiled as he moved to be totally flat on his stomach and spread his legs wider apart.

He moaned as he felt Danny ever so gently push himself inside and once he was all the way, he laid down flat on top of Isaac.

"I wasn't sure if you would let me do this" Danny whispered in his ear.

"Oh so raping me in the morning is ok?" Isaac said jokingly.

"You want me to stop?'

"Hello no" Isaac said as Danny kissed the back of his neck, the side of his face and nibbled on his ear. Danny started to move in and out slowly but eventually pushed himself up and started moving faster and faster. Isaac buried his face into his pillow to muffle his cry of ecstasy as he felt himself fill up with Danny's hot liquid.

Danny pulled out and Isaac rolled over onto his back and pulled Danny down and kissed him.

"Was that ok" Danny asked.

"Danny it's not polite to talk with your mouth full" Isaac and Danny looked at him and the next thing he knew Isaac shoved him under the covers and he laughed as he got the meaning of what Isaac said.

Isaac moaned again as Danny's mouth worked its magic on his own hard member, he glanced over and turned off the alarm clock before it went off. Isaac thought to himself that there were definitely worse ways to be woken up for school in the morning.

They entered the kitchen to smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage and toast waiting for them on the table.

"Where's Victor?" Isaac asked.

"He went back to San Francisco but he'll be back. Listen Isaac, he went to check out of the hotel he was staying in and is going to stay here."

"Good I like him, he's really nice and he's funny" Isaac said and then he noticed a funny look on Karl's face.

"I mean Isaac he is going to be staying here permanently" Karl said and Isaac smiled and got up and hugged Karl.

"I'm happy for you dad" is all he said and Karl seemed to breathe again.

"So when will Uncle Victor be back" Isaac said as he went to sit back down and Karl smiled.

"He shouldn't be too long, he has to check out of the hotel and then meet with the attorney's handling the sale of his properties and let them know where they can contact him."

As the boys ate, Karl came over and stood next to the table with a small wooden cutting board in his hand and staring at Danny. Isaac and Danny looked at him, "call your parents" Karl said.

"What's with the cutting board dad" Isaac asked.

"Well the amazing thing about this little cutting board is that it has a handle and can double nicely as a paddle and if you aren't dialing your parents by the time I count to five young man, I will demonstrate what I'm talking about."

"Dad you can't be serious" Isaac said and his father turned to look at him, his eyes completely black.

"You better call" Isaac said to Danny who was already dialing. Karl stood there while Danny explained to his parents about what happened last night and when he was done he smiled and said thank you and walked away and then returned putting a set of keys on the table.

"I have to go grocery shopping today so you take the car to school" Karl said.

"Well it's nice out we were going to walk to school this morning."

"After what happened with Stiles last week and Danny last night, no I'm not taking any more chances" Karl said.

"Your dad really wouldn't have spanked me would he have?" Danny asked as he and Isaac walked across the school parking lot.

"Danny my dad cares about you just as much as he cares about me so yes he probably would have and the look he gave me when I said something told me I would have suffered the same fate but if it makes you feel better, he wouldn't have needed to use that cutting board. My dad has pretty strong hands, the cutting board probably would have hurt less" Isaac said and they both laughed.

They got good news when they arrived at school; classes would be ending early so they could have a pep rally out on the field for the lacrosse team who had a big game coming up on Saturday.

The team was waiting in the locker room while the rest of the student body made their way out onto the field when the coach called Stiles into his office. Scott, Isaac and the others all looked and saw one the of deputies in the office waiting so they all moved a bit closer to hear what was happening.

The color was completely drained from his face when he walked into the office and saw the deputy there; he never heard the door close when the coach left the office. Stiles looked and saw the deputy holding a bag and he saw what was in there.

"Where did you find those?" Stiles asked his voice shaking as he stared the torn and bloody t-shirt he could see in the bag.

"We found them by an old warehouse in the woods, your fathers squad car was parked there as well as a black camaro registered to Derek Hale" the deputy said quietly and Stiles fell back into a chair.

"Dad I need you to get here NOW" Isaac said to his father who he called.

"What's the matter?" Karl asked.

"Something's happened just please get here" Isaac said.

The deputy put the bag down and went over to where Stiles was sitting and knelt down.

"They are searching the surrounding area for your father and Derek; I'm sorry Stiles I don't know what more to say but if we find anything we'll let you know."

The door opened and Karl walked in with Victor and they were followed by Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Danny and Boyd.

"What's happened?" Karl asked as the deputy stood up.

"The sheriff and Derek Hale are missing, we found their car's parked by an abandoned building in the woods, it's apparently the place that Stiles was held when he was kidnapped. All we found were those clothes" the deputy said pointing to the bag on the floor.

"I'll meet you at home" Victor said.

"Where are you going?" Karl asked.

"I'm going back out to the warehouse to see if I can figure out anything" Victor said and then he left

"Come only Stiles you're coming home with me" Karl said as he helped Stiles stand up; he was visibly shaking and his eyes were filling up with tears.

"Now the rest of you listen to me, I want you all to go out there with the rest of the team and put on a brave face and act as normal as possible. As soon as you can you all head to my house and bring the others with you" Karl said to the rest of them. They weren't happy about it but they agreed.

Karl left with Stiles out of a different door to avoid taking him past the rest of the team, as Scott and the others came out of the office the coach was standing there waiting and surrounded by the rest of the team.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Stiles' father is missing" Scott said.

"McCall does this have anything to do with happened at our last game?"

"Yes"

"Ok this is what we're going to do; we are going to go out there as a team. I was going to have you and Jackson make speeches since you're co-captains but forget that. Just go out there get everybody pumped up and then the rest of the team will do what we can to keep everybody distracted while you guys leave to take care of this. Are you with me guys?" the coached ask the rest of the team and they very loudly said yes.

"Erica is in the stands, she should be sitting with Allison and Lydia. I'll tell her what's happened and she'll tell them" Boyd said and they agreed.

"They should be coming out soon" Allison said and then everybody started screaming and clapping as the team finally made their way onto the field. Allison and Lydia both noticed a change in Erica and they looked. They saw Boyd's lips moving and they noticed something wasn't right about Scott or Jackson's face.

"Oh God we need to get out of here" Erica said suddenly and she quickly gave the girls a run- down of what Boyd told her. They made their way down the bleachers and headed to Allison's car.

"Dad I need you to meet at Isaac's house, the sheriff and Derek are missing" Allison said as she started driving and then she slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT?" she shouted into the phone.

"Just meet us there" she said and hung up the phone.

"Allison what's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"Our house was robbed but the only thing my dad could tell was missing was some automatic rifles and the bullets containing the blue monkshood" she said.

Victor arrived at the warehouse in the woods and took to the trees as there were still some deputies in the area.

"What do you we do about the cars?" he heard one deputy ask the other?

"We'll have to leave them for now because there are no keys for them and we can't get tow trucks back here, they are too big and there isn't enough room to maneuver them around to tow the cars if they could get back here" the other deputy said and then Victor watched as they left.

He came down out of the trees and started smelling around the area and definitely was able to pick up the scent of the sheriff and Derek. He could smell a lot of different scents and realized that several werewolves were here recently and they all left in different directions. "Oh very good job of hiding which way you went" Victor said to himself and then he heard somebody coming so he ducked inside the building to see who it was. A guy came out of the woods laughing, he was human and he was jingling a set of keys. Victor waited and watched for a minute and then the guy rummaged through the police car taking guns and ammunition out; he then tried to pull out the computer in the car but couldn't and gave up. He loaded the guns into the trunk of Derek's car and went to leave when Victor made his presence known.

"You tell me where the men are who own those cars and I'll let you leave here alive" he said and the guy looked at him and laughed. The guy was big, easily six foot six and an easy three hundred pounds. He was taller and wider than Victor and thought it was amusing that somebody so small would threaten him like that.

"Oh sure little man, like I'm worried about a limey like you" the guy said making reference to Victor's British accent and before he could turn around he was slammed against Derek's car, Victor's hand on his throat and holding him up about two feet off the ground.

"Excuse me" Victor said with a hiss and the guy was too shocked to speak at first.

"I'm going to ask you again, where is the sheriff and the guy that owns this car?"

"I'm not telling you anything" the guy struggled to say as Victor's hand remained clamped on his throat.

"As you wish" Victor said and then he sunk his teeth into the man's throat. As he drank his blood, the visions started to pop in his head and Victor ran through them until the one's he was interested finally appeared. He took the keys away from the guy who was still alive but barely and then he heard a sound; he dragged the guy with him through the woods until he came across the source of the sound he heard, it was a bear. He tossed the practically dead guy at the bear leaving the animal to dispose of him and with Derek's keys in his pocket he headed back to the house.

Everybody was gathered around, Stiles sitting leaning against Melissa while Scott sat next to him holding his hand.

"What are we waiting for" Melissa asked.

"I want to wait for Victor to get back to see if he was able to find out anything. Most of the people here came back here after the fight at the game a couple of weeks ago so they've heard me mention Victor. He is a vampire friend of mine that I was with for about fifty years a long time ago. He is the one that rescued Stiles last week and the one that saved Danny when he was attacked last night."

Stiles looked at Karl when he heard Victor's name mentioned.

"He's coming now" Karl said suddenly as he looked at the front door and sure enough there was Victor. As soon as he came in Stiles was up and was hugging Victor who at first was taken by surprise.

"Hello young one" he said in that same quiet voice he said the night he rescued him and he knew Stiles recognized it because he felt him squeeze a bit tighter.

"Thank you" Stiles said.

"You're welcome" Victor said.

Stiles let go and went and sat back down on the sofa between Melissa and Scott and all eyes were now on Victor. Before he started talking Karl introduced him to everybody in the room.

"This is interesting" Victor said looking around.

"What is?" Karl asked.

"Well in my long life I've met quite a few werewolves and yet I've never seen so many that are mating with humans" he said looking around the room. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Stiles.

"When I arrived there were still two deputies looking around, they were trying to figure out what to do about the cars but the one said it was too overgrown to get tow trucks in there and without keys they couldn't drive them out."

"But you just gave me Derek's keys" Stiles said.

"Well that's where it gets interesting. After the deputies left I started sniffing around. Now the morning I took Stiles' things to the hospital, his father was there sleeping and I memorized his scent and I assume the werewolf scent I picked up belonged to Derek and I detected both of their scents in the woods, but now as I am standing here I am picking up another werewolf scent here that I also picked up in the woods" Victor said and he moved around the room until he got to Chris.

"That same scent in strong on you" he said.

"They must have Peter as well then?" Chris said and Victor looked at Karl.

"Chris is Peter's mate and Peter is Derek's uncle and he is also an alpha werewolf" Karl explained.

"Really, most interesting, two alphas and they are related."

"Victor how did you get the keys?" Karl asked.

"Oh sorry, well while I was looking around I heard somebody coming so I hid inside the building and this rather large human male appeared and he had the keys to the car so I knew he had to know something. I should tell you that when a vampire, and Karl you've probably experienced this as well, but when a vampire drinks a human's blood we are able to see their thoughts and memories. I offered the man a chance to tell me what he knew but he refused so I did what I do best. He was the one that got the sheriff with the usual rag and chloroform and apparently this guy saw Derek and Peter get shot with taser guns."

"Couldn't you follow the scents to where they took them?" Jackson asked.

"Normally I would however this pack knows what they are doing because from that location there are multiple werewolf scents leaving in multiple directions and they all seemed to mask the sheriff's, Derek's and Peter's scents, however I was able to find out from my lunch that they are being held in what looks like an industrial part of town and I remember seeing something about trains and being underground."

"Could you see an old passenger train car?" Scott suddenly asked.

"No because wherever they have them, this guy was not allowed to get too close why do you ask."

"For a while Derek was hiding out in an abandoned underground train station and used one of the cars like a house" Erica said and Boyd and Isaac confirmed the same.

"Well this is good news then isn't it? If you three know where this place is then we should be able to find them" Victor said excitedly but his mood was not shared by everybody else.

"Ok what am I missing?" he finally asked.

"Victor I'm a werewolf hunter but I also have my own business selling firearms to law enforcement. Earlier today my house was robbed; a couple automatic rifles were stolen along with special ammunition. Of all the ammunition that they could have taken, they took a large supply of bullets that are laced with blue monkshood."

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane, Derek was shot with one of those bullets and if Scott hadn't brought one of them, Derek would have died" Stiles said.

"Even if the werewolf gets the bullet out, the liquefied wolfsbane will infect the blood stream and when it reaches the heart, they die."

"I'm not sure what is more disturbing, the fact that you keep such things or the fact that you are a werewolf hunter and the mate of a werewolf" Victor said.

"The types of werewolves I generally hunt now are like the ones that are doing this, not this group here because they are different" Chris explained.

"So you see Victor even if we found them, none of them can do anything because of the bullets, the only one here that would not be affected is you and none of us are about to let you go in there alone."`

Stiles' cell phone rang and he looked at it before answering, "dad" he said.

"No my future mate it's just me but if you want to see dear old dad and your other friends alive again, tell the others to meet us at that old burned out house in the woods" the voice said and the call ended.

"We heard" Boyd said.

"They want to meet them at Hale house" Stiles said to Lydia, Allison, Chris, Danny, and Melissa.

"Where is this abandoned train station?" Victor asked and Isaac told him.

"Wait here I won't be long" Victor said and then he vanished.

"Where did he go, what's he doing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know but it won't hurt to wait a few more minutes for him to get back."

Victor returned it under ten minutes.

"Ok I saw about ten of them leaving, they didn't have the hostages with them and they didn't appear to have any guns either."

"Look I know you're werewolves, but you are still kids and I don't think going to meet these guys in the woods is a good idea" Melissa said.

"I agree" said Chris.

"So do I, what is important here is getting the hostages back and I think that should be our priority. Karl and I can move fast so we'll go and hopefully there aren't many of them left there and see about getting the hostages back. I know I'm asking a lot but please just wait here" Victor said.

After a few minutes Scott stood up, "Isaac where is the bathroom?" he asked.

"Top of the stairs turn right and it's at the end of the hall."

Once Scott was upstairs he stood in the hall and started talking quietly.

"I know you can all hear me so when I come back down, if you're up for not sitting around waiting, put your right hand on your right knee for the woods, your left hand on your left knee for the train station" Scott said and then waited a few minutes before heading back downstairs. When he did, they all had their right hands on their right knees. Scott smiled and without a word they all got up.

"Where are you all going?" Chris asked.

"To the woods" Scott said and then looked at his mother.

"Look they are waiting for us and we don't know how many stayed behind. Karl and Victor went to get the sheriff, Derek and Peter out of there. If we don't show up in the woods then the other ten will head back, either way there is going to be a fight."

"Don't you dare make me bury you and as a mother that goes for the rest of you because I know your mothers wouldn't want to bury you as well" Melissa said with tears in her eyes. With tight hugs Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica headed out the door.

Victor and Karl found their way into the area that Victor saw in the man's vision and they saw the sheriff, Derek and Peter all tied to a metal support beam but they waited before doing anything. It seemed too easy, they couldn't have left them alone but there was no sign that any of the other werewolves were there so they jumped down and started to untie them.

"Leave us and get to the woods, it's a trap" the sheriff said as he started to come around.

"He's right, there are some hiding out in the house, there is about twenty total and that is where the guns are, if the other four went to the woods, they'll be slaughtered" Peter said.

Karl and Victor looked at each other and left, leaving Peter and the sheriff to free Derek.

"Why aren't you guys healing?" the sheriff asked.

"They stuffed wolfsbane in our wounds" Peter said and the sheriff knew it was up to him to get it out so they could heal.

Scott and others arrived and were immediately surrounded by twenty large male werewolves; two of them had the guns stolen from the Argent's house.

"Hardly worth the effort if all there is to this pack is four kids" said one of them.

"Finish them off" he said and the two with the guns aimed at them, but then suddenly one howled and fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his head and Scott smiled.

"Eyes" they heard Chris say and the four of them covered their eyes as he shot and arrow with a light bomb attached to it blinding the others temporarily. Scott and the others attacked, while Chris and Allison stayed in the background shooting arrows to at least slow down the others.

They felt a gust of wind and saw Karl and Victor were now in the fight.

"I can't get a clear shot" Allison said so her and her father stayed hidden and out of the way.

Karl and Victor along with the others were quickly reducing the numbers of the other pack when Derek and Peter showed up to join the fight. Chris and Allison heard cars coming, Stiles was in his jeep with Melissa and Danny and Lydia drove Jackson's Porsche with the sheriff and they got out and stood with Chris and Allison watching the fight.

When the dust settled the pack was still standing so the others headed over to them each going to stand with their partners Melisa walking with the sheriff. Stiles ran and practically knocked Derek to the ground when he jumped on him and gave him a huge kiss. The others all laughed but then they heard a shout.

"PETER WATCH OUT!" Isaac yelled and ran over to push him out of the way, one of the others managed to grab a gun and started firing, and Isaac was riddled with the deadly bullets. Karl ran to him, while Victor tore the werewolf's head off.

"No" Karl said as he held Isaac and Danny was on the ground with them Peter just laid on the ground looking at Isaac in shock.

"Karl" Victor said quietly.

"NO VICTOR NO!" he shouted holding Isaac tight.

"What dad?" Isaac asked weakly.

"Nothing son, just hold on" Karl said as he started to take off Isaac's shirt.

"Karl he's dying anyway" Victor said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said.

"Over the centuries Karl has tried to change members of his line to see if they are like him, if they possess whatever it is about Karl that he survived to become what he is but it's always failed."

"I WILL NOT DO THIS VICTOR!" Karl shouted at him.

"Dad….please" Isaac said looking at him.

"Karl, he's dying anyway, once that poison reaches his heart it's over, I can't do it but you can" Victor said. Karl looked at Isaac, "please" he said pleadingly.

"I love you son, forgive me" Karl said before sinking his teeth into Isaac's neck.

With his shirt ripped open the others watched as the poison seemed to be changing direction and heading up towards his neck as Karl was sucking the blood out of Isaac. Victor listened carefully and when he heard Isaac's heartbeat start to slow he moved in, grabbed Karl's arm and slashed open Karl's wrist with his finger nail and then he pushed Karl's arm to Isaac's mouth. After a few minutes Isaac grabbed the arm and started drinking the blood. Stiles wiped tears from his eyes and looked around; Danny had his head on Isaac's chest and was crying his dad had tears in his eyes as he held Melissa. Lydia and Allison were also crying in fact everybody was either crying or had tears in their eyes, even Peter and to his surprise Derek.

"I don't understand" Stiles asked Victor.

"If it was you, or Chris or your dad, any human I would be able to save you by sucking out the bullets and poison and using my blood to heal you but werewolf blood is poison to vampires which is why I didn't bite any of these guys. However Karl being half vampire and half werewolf he can do this. Werewolf blood is not poisonous to him and the vampire blood he has will not allow him to be affected by the wolfsbane."

"But there is no guarantee that Isaac will survive" Stiles said.

"No I'm afraid not" Victor said.

They all stood around watching, the only sound was the sound of people crying and then to everybody's horror Isaac suddenly let go of Karl's arm and his body went slack; he was dead.

The wolves heard Isaac's heart stop and everybody comforted each other. Karl gently laid Isaac's body down on the ground and he held Danny as they both cried.

Suddenly Lydia screamed at the same time that Isaac took in a deep breath. Everybody watched as he screamed and moved around in pain, His body changing back and forth from the normal pale color to gray like Karl's did when he changed. The bones in his face were popping and snapping; his mouth protruding out with sharp teeth appearing then returning to normal. Danny jumped up and backed away out of fear but Stiles looked over and Victor was smiling and then he looked at Karl and he too was smiling and then it stopped and Isaac was lying there, his hand over his eyes and breathing heavy. Everybody's tears turned to tears of joy as Isaac sat up and turned to look at his father.

"I love you too dad" Isaac said and Karl rushed over to him and hugged him. They stood up and Isaac saw Danny and he went to take a step towards him and slammed into him and almost knocked him down.

"Um Isaac there are certain things you're going to have to practice and get used to" Karl said.

"Apparently so" Isaac said and then he looked at Danny who had a strange look on his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You don't want me anymore do you?" Isaac asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No it's not that, it's just I have to get used to this that's all" Danny said and then he kissed him.

"Ok no change in that" he said and kissed him again.

"Can we please get the hell out of here" the sheriff asked.

Victor ran around stacking the dead bodies and then set them on fire, "don't worry it won't burn out of control" he said to the others.

Saturday morning Danny was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and in his lacrosse uniform when Victor came down.

"I'm looking forward to seeing this game, I never heard of lacrosse before" he said but Danny didn't say anything.

"Alright out with it kid" he finally said and Danny looked at him but wouldn't answer.

"Ok let me think about this a moment. You don't want to talk because you know Karl and Isaac will hear you and I'm sure it's Isaac that you don't want to hear what you have to say am I correct?"

Danny looked at him and nodded yes.

"I see well come with me" Victor said and took Danny but the hand and in a flash they were gone from the kitchen and standing out in the middle of the woods.

"Ok now talk" Victor said as he went to sit down on a tree stump.

"How did you do that?"

"I have the ability to do magic; I was born with that ability. Over the years people like me have been called wizards, witches, warlocks, sorcerer's, it's all basically the same thing so stop avoiding the subject and talk."

"Isaac's immortal now isn't he? I mean he'll never grow old and will always look like he does now won't he?"

Victor looked at him and realized already what the issue was.

"Yes and you're human and will grow old and this is a problem for you."

"I understand that his wolf chose me as his mate and that no matter what Isaac will always love me; however now that he is also part vampire does he still feel the same? Will he leave me when I'm old and fat and ugly? What if he loses control and accidentally bites me?"

"Do you know Karl's full story?"

"Not really, I mean he was bitten by a vampire and a werewolf right?"

"No it's more involved than that. You see Karl was attacked by a vampire and would have died if the werewolves chasing him hadn't showed up when they did. Now apparently this vampire had been attached by these werewolves so he was injured so while he was draining Karl, some of the vampire's blood was getting into Karl's mouth and he started to swallow it but he was still weak and the werewolf bit him so he is more vampire than werewolf. With Isaac he was a full werewolf before this so where as Karl is a vampire/werewolf hybrid, Isaac is more a werewolf/vampire hybrid you follow me so far?"

"Yes I think so" Danny said.

"Like Karl, Isaac is a mix of both, however there is more werewolf to him then vampire where Karl is more vampire than werewolf. Is Isaac immortal? Yes he is but because he is more werewolf the whole mate being chosen thing hasn't changed. Will Isaac have a thirst for blood? Possibly I mean that is something that is going to have to be discovered he was only changed last night. Danny I've watched the two of you together and I can tell that Isaac is really in love with you and I can see that you are really in love with him so if this vampire can be in love with a vampire/werewolf hybrid, why can't a vampire be in love with a werewolf/vampire hybrid?"

Danny looked at Victor confused; he didn't know what he was saying.

"Danny, if you want and I don't mean now, but if you decide you want to spend eternity with Isaac I can make that happen for you" Victor said and then Danny's eye's got wide.

"Relax I'm not talking about now, trying to explain that your parents would be a real pain the ass but a few years from now if it is what you want I'll do it for you" Victor said.

"Now let's get back to the house before they call the pack and come searching for us" and in a flash they were back in the kitchen.

"There you are, we were starting to worry" Karl said.

"Danny is everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine" he said as he put his arms around Isaac and kissed him.

"Victor where were you two?" Karl asked sounding annoyed.

"Will you relax, he needed to talk about something and he couldn't do it here because you both would have heard so I took him out to the woods where we could talk privately."

"What did you need to talk to Victor about?" Isaac asked him sounding hurt.

"I just needed to know if there would come a time when you wouldn't want me anymore."

"You are my mate Danny I'll never want anybody else."

"Yes Isaac but you're immortal now, you will always look like this where as I will grow old" Danny said and Isaac's eyes got wide because he hadn't realized this himself.

"It's ok Isaac; I told Danny that if and when the time came I would change him."

"What do you mean by change him?" Karl asked.

"Make him a vampire, an immortal if they want to spend eternity together like us my love" Victor said and kissed Karl on the nose.

"You would do that for me?" Isaac asked.

"Yes I would" Danny said.

"Hey why aren't you in uniform?"

"I need to learn to walk normally again so I don't think it would be fair to be on the team when I can move from one end of the field to another in the blink of an eye" Isaac said.

"Oh I see your point."

"But being able to move that fast does give me one advantage" Isaac said as he bent down and had Danny over his shoulder and then in a flashed took him back upstairs. Victor and Karl looked at each other and then Victor grabbed Karl and kissed him.

"Well there is time before the game" he said as he flung Karl over his shoulder and took him back upstairs as well.

**2 YEARS LATER – POST GRADUATION**

It was July and Danny wanted to take one last drive around town. So much had changed since that night of the battle. Mrs. McCall was now Mrs. Stilinski, with Karl's help Hale House was rebuilt to its former glory and once again the inhabitants were werewolves. Peter had bitten both Chris and Allison changing them. Allison thought it was only right that she have the same alpha as Scott. Derek had bitten Stiles changing him as well and they were all living together in Hale House with Erica and Boyd. Jackson and Lydia had left for LA. Jackson was signed onto a professional lacrosse team and Lydia was working as a buyer on Rodeo Drive. Danny's father was transferred and his parents moved back to Hawaii shortly after graduation and Danny was getting ready to leave for England with Karl, Victor and Isaac. Victor pulled some strings and helped both Danny and Isaac get into Oxford University. During the European business trip that Karl took that summer Danny went with them and Karl happened to discover that his original house was up for sale so he purchased it and had it renovated. They were going to live there while he and Isaac went to school and then during the summer they would stay at Victor's estate in the country side.

"Hey guys, Danny's here" Stiles said looking out the window and seeing Danny just standing there so they all headed outside to see him.

"So this is it" Scott said getting a little teary eyed when he saw Danny doing the same.

"Yea I guess so" Danny said.

"Will we see you again?" Erica asked.

"Of course. We'll be back here to visit and you know Victor and Karl told you to come visit anytime you want" Danny said.

"So are you ready for this? I mean Peter or I could change you if you prefer?" Derek said.

"Thanks but I want to be an immortal like my mate and this is the only way."

"Well we don't live forever but we age much slower" Peter said.

"I know, so it's nice to know you guys will be around for a very long time" Danny said.

Stiles suddenly ran forward and hugged Danny, "I'm gonna miss you" he said getting choked up.

"Do you remember that question you asked me in chemistry our sophomore year?" Danny said and Stiles thought for a minute.

"I asked you if you found me attractive" Stiles said laughing.

"Yes you did and I never answered you but the answer is yes" Danny said.

"Now he tells me" Stiles said and they laughed.

After many hugs and tears Danny finally said goodbye and got back in the car and left.

When he returned to the house, his heart started to race and the palms of hands started to sweat. He had had long talks with Victor about what to expect and what it would be like so there was nothing he didn't know or understand but that didn't mean he still wasn't nervous. It was still mind blowing that in the next few minutes he was going to be an immortal vampire, no more eating food, no more needing a bathroom. He walked into the kitchen where they were all waiting, Karl and Isaac having lunch and Victor sitting with them.

There were boxes everywhere, waiting for the moving company to come and pick them up and ship them to the house in London.

"Are you ready?" Victor asked quietly.'

"As ready as I'll ever be" Danny said.

"Danny, I can tell you're nervous, you don't have to do this now if you're having second thoughts."

"Victor, I'll probably always be nervous about this if you do it now, next week, next year."

"Well then do you want to eat or drink anything one last time?"

"No since my body is going to evacuate anything that may be in there now, I don't want to add to it besides I'm not hungry."

"Well then head upstairs and wait for me in the bathroom like we discussed" Victor said and with a quick kiss to Isaac, Danny headed upstairs.

"Why the bathroom?" Isaac asked.

"Like he said his body will evacuate anything in his system so basically he is going to shit and piss so better to be in the bathroom when that happens and then he can shower afterwards to clean himself up."

"He'll be able to go out in the daylight right?" Isaac asked to make sure.

"Yes he will be fine in the daylight."

"What about cravings, is he going to want to hunt, is he going to go crazy and start attacking people?" Karl asked.

"No the older we get the need for blood becomes less and less so with me doing it, he'll never have a strong urge like some new vampires get but he will need to feed just to keep up his strength. Trust me gentleman if I thought he would have any of these problems, I would not be doing this now with him going to Oxford."

Karl stayed with Isaac in the kitchen and they could tell by the sound they heard Danny make that Victor had bit him. Karl reached across the table and held Isaac's hands because they were shaking. The next thing they heard was Danny screaming in pain and Isaac jumped up; he was about to run upstairs but Victor appeared in the doorway of the kitchen holding his wrist.

"Relax its normal his body is, for all intents and purposes, dying."

"Isaac tried to cover his ears, the sound of his mate screaming and crying in agony was too much for him to handle and then suddenly it stopped. They heard the toilet flush and the shower turn on and a few minutes later Danny suddenly appeared.

"Ok now you're going to have to help me walk normally" he said as he tried to regain his balance from moving so fast. Isaac just stared him with a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked.

"You look….beautiful" Isaac said.

"Your skin has this glow about it and your eye's are glowing this pretty brown color" Isaac said as he studied Danny before sliding his arms around his waist and kissing him.

The following day the movers came, Karl locked up the house and they left for England and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
